


A GLIMPSE OF REALITY

by horseheadnebula



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseheadnebula/pseuds/horseheadnebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Spock gave Jim a picture of George Kirk.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A GLIMPSE OF REALITY

A glimpse of reality

Jim looked down at the picture in his hands, not even noticing the tears rolling down his face.  
'Jim had this "thing", as he would say, about paper. He always said it made the pictures more real. Quite illogical.' he heard Old Spock say when he had handed Jim the worn image.

More real, no. Touchable, yes. The young captain let his finger trace the laughlines on George Kirk's face, so much like his own, yet different. He tried to imagine what it would have been like, to have a father he could talk to, who was proud of his boy, provided guidance and a sense of continuity. He couldn't do it. It was so very different from the life he knew.  
And still...

"Dad." he whispered. A little louder. "Dad." It even sounded strange. But suddenly Jim was filled with a longing so intense, he thought it would break his heart. To know just once the joy and peace of belonging, of having a home rather than a place to live. Of having a person who loved you for your pure existence, not for the things you could do for them. To not be a liability, an unwanted legacy.

He wanted to scream, to rage against fate, but all he did was to keep staring at the picture until it became a blur of colors, and he was alone in a world of dreams and pain.

Jim came back to awareness when a strong arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Long, sure fingers tilted his head up, and gentle lips kissed away his tears. His eyes focused on those of Bones', hazel- green, not blue, shining with love and concern. The older man didn't ask, just held him, close to his steadily beating heart, and Jim thought that maybe he had a home after all.


End file.
